


Night Verses.

by fightthegiants



Series: The Design I Desire: A Collection of Observations [4]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Falling In Love, Love, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-24
Updated: 2014-11-24
Packaged: 2018-02-26 22:13:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2668283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightthegiants/pseuds/fightthegiants





	Night Verses.

He took on a whole other guise under the cover of darkness. As his feet took him from one side of the city to the other, he would record his surroundings. Photograph momentary inspirations on his phone and crane his neck to see where the skyscrapers kissed the heavens.

 

He was the most beautiful like this, unguarded and without graces. The barrier he usually held up against the world was folded away now, stowed until Monday morning.

I would often follow him, keeping a safe distance, just observing. Blending into the fabric of the city so as to not make myself apparent to him. There would be a time when it was right to do so, but not tonight.

His twinkling eyes were brightest at this lonely hour, flicking and darting, seeking out subjects to put onto paper. His sandy curls whipped up in the breeze, unmasking his face momentarily. The tortoiseshell glasses that perched on his nose were pushed up by one elegant finger before he reached into his Parka pocket for a notepad. He deftly jotted something down before putting it away again.

As the sky began to roll from black into the inky hues of early morning, he would drag his tired body back to his loft, yawning distractingly before pressing the entry code at the door. I would count the steps before he appeared in the window on the second floor, his eyes occupied on unlocking the door. He would let himself in, pausing briefly to discard his keys and coat and then the gentle beacon of his lamp would illuminate the windows as he prepared for bed.

Only when the windows were plunged back into darkness, would I leave, content in the knowledge he was giving himself over to The Sandman.


End file.
